


A Second Chance (1/?)

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, widow reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: prompt:  Hi! I love your blog and I had a request. The reader is a single parent and met Bucky through Sam. When Bucky meets the readers kid he doesn’t know how to greet the kid, wether if it’s with a handshake or just a hello. To make the awkward silence between him and the kid end he just shakes the kids hand and says “Bucky” and the kid is like “Oh you’re the bucket man my mom is always talking about!”(Y/N)- your name(Y/L/N)- your last name(Y/H/L/N)- your husband’s last name(Y/H/C)- your hair color





	A Second Chance (1/?)

You had been working at the V.A. for two years. After your husband, died in Iraq, you came to the V.A. for help. You were lost and falling into depression. With a two year old daughter who needed you to be there for her, you knew you had to beat this. That’s when you met Sam. He was there for you since day one. He helped you get through therapy, helped you learn to grieve and surprisingly helped you with your daughter. He was your best friend and biggest supporter. So when he asked you if you wanted a job at the V.A. helping him with the veterans of course you said yes.

Working at the V.A. was always hard, but no matter what Sam was always there for you and your now four year old Hannah. That’s why when he said he has an important job for you; you accepted it in a heartbeat. You would be helping James “Bucky” Barnes, the ex Winter Soldier through therapy. It would be a challenge, but you knew you would do everything you could to help Bucky. You’d been a fan of both Steve and Bucky ever since learning about them in the history books. This was your chance to help one or both of your childhood heroes.

Today was your first session with Bucky. You were standing in the lobby of the V.A. waiting for the super soldiers to arrive. Sam had mentioned that Steve would wait for Bucky to finish his session by spending some time with the other vets. You glanced at the doors again to see the pair striding up the steps. Here they come. I hope I don’t sound nervous. It’s freaking Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Please let this go smoothly, you thought to yourself as they walked in the doors and glanced around. You waved at them and walked the short distance praying that your hands weren’t sweaty.

“Hello, I’m (Y/N), (Y/L/N)-(Y/H/L/N). It’s an honor and a pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers” I smiled as I shook Steve’s hand.

“Call me Steve. It’s nice to meet you as well ma’am. Thank you so much for agreeing to help Bucky” he said as he released my hand.

“Alright Steve, I would have wanted to help him even if Sam hadn’t asked.” My attention turned to Bucky. “It’s an honor and pleasure to meet you James. I have heard so much about you and I can’t wait to start working together” I said holding out my right hand. Bucky took it in his human one and shook it.

“You can call me Bucky. Uh, thank you” he said somewhat nervously. I smiled at him,

“Well, if you two would follow me, I’ll show you to Bucky’s private therapy room.” They both followed me down a hall as I lead them to a fairly decent size room. I opened the door and led them in inside, “This will be your private session room Bucky. We all thought it would be easier for you to have a space to call your own and it would help to be familiar with your surrounding each session, rather than moving to a different room each time” I looked back to see Bucky taking in his surroundings.

Looking around the room that was now his therapy room, Bucky took it all in. There were two big chairs across from one another in the center of the room. On each wall there was a bookcase one filled with books, he walked over and glanced at the titles noticing it they consisted of mostly classics. The other bookcase held boxes of some sort. There was a small desk in one corner of the room and a couch along one wall.

“I hope the room is okay. Sam let me design it for you. If you need or want to change anything, please don’t hesitate to tell me. I want you to be comfortable here.” Bucky turned to look at me,

“No, everything is great. You don’t need to change anything really. You honestly didn’t have to do all this” he said with a smile. He was very handsome. I’d seen his picture in history books and in museums, but he was so different in person. When he smiled at me, I almost felt a spark that I hadn’t felt in years. Smiling I replied,

“Okay, well let me know if you change your mind okay?” I turned to Steve and continued “If you’re ready Bucky we can get started and if it makes you feel more comfortable Steve can stay?” Bucky shook his head at Steve giving him the signal that he’d be okay. Steve smiled and thanked you once again before turning to leave. “You can sit wherever you want to Bucky” he looked around and decided on one of the big chairs. As he sat, I walked over and took the one opposite to him.

“Where do you want to start?” I asked Bucky. He seemed nervous now that Steve was gone, all the earlier confidence now faded. “Why don’t you ask me any questions you have instead. We have all the time in the world Bucky. I don’t want to rush you into anything okay?” he seemed more relived and glanced at me expectantly.

“Why are you helping me? You know everything I’ve done, but you seem happy to help me. You set all this up” he said gesturing to the room. “Why help a murderer?” I was a little taken aback, but tried to sound as sincere as possible when I opened my mouth to speak,

“You’re not a murderer Bucky. That wasn’t you. It may have been physically, but not mentally. You were not in control of your actions. I don’t blame you. I’m helping you because I want to, not because you’re friends with Sam or because I’m a fan, which I am but, that’s not the point. The point is I want to help you because you deserve to live a normal live. You deserve to be happy again and you can’t if you suffer in silence. Talk to me, open up to me and I can help you be the Bucky you want to be. Don’t call yourself a murderer James Barnes because I know that you would do anything to prove everyone wrong. I’m going to be here for you every step of the way. I need you to trust me.”

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked looking me straight in the eye.

“I’m afraid for you. I’m afraid that you will let all the guilt and your past swallow you up. I am not afraid that you will hurt me because I trust you. I know we haven’t known each other long but I can see that you are a good man Bucky. I know you won’t hurt me on purpose.”

“Your last name is (Y/L/N)-(Y/H/L/N) but I don’t see a ring on your finger” he stated changing the subject. I looked down at my left hand and smiled sadly to myself.

“Yes, it is. I was married for four years to a wonderful husband. He was a soldier too, fought in Iraq for a year before he was killed by an AED. That’s how I ended up here. After he died, I was a wreck. I was depressed and I didn’t know how to cope with it all. I knew I had to be strong for our daughter, and that’s how I met Sam. Since the day I showed up here he’s helped me through it all. He’s been there for me too many times to count and I can’t thank him enough.” I said wiping a few fallen tears away.

“I didn’t mean to upset you” Bucky said, concern lacing his voice.

“It’s okay. I’m actually glad you asked. The V.A. helped me more than I ever thought it could. Now, I get to help others just the same. I know its hard right now, but you’ll get through this”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Hannah, she’s three now. Maybe you can meet her one day. I’m sure she’d like you” I laughed “She’s in love with the Avengers. You should see her room; most little girls would want to be a princess when they grow up. Not her, she wants to be an Avenger. She loves princesses and all things that little girls love, but the can be a bit of a tomboy,” I chucked, “like her mom”

Bucky laughed and it was like music to my ears. I wish I could listen to it all day everyday. I don’t know why I feel this way about him. I can’t love him, not like this.

“I don’t think I’m very good with kids, especially with the arm.”

“She’s really shy at first, but once she warms up good luck getting away from her” I smiled. “Ask Sam. He knows what I’m talking about. She calls him Uncle Sam”

At this both of us cracked up. It felt so good to laugh and Bucky let loose. This session was coming to an end but I could tell we made good progress. I can see that he does trust me and he seems to be opening up.

“Well Bucky, I think we made some progress today”

“Really?” he questioned as he stood.

“Really, but next session let’s try to focus on you Barnes” I smirked

………….

It had been four months since I had started therapy with Bucky. Over the course of the time he has really gotten better. His smiles aren’t as scarce, he laughs more and he seems genuinely happy. I couldn’t be more proud of him. Over our time together we’ve become rather close and it scares me. I don’t know if I’m ready to love again, but I know that what I feel for Bucky won’t just go away.

“Mommy, we gotta go!” Hannah broke my thoughts and I smiled as I looked down on her. She was wearing the cutest little dress that she picked out online while I was browsing. It was a Captain America themed dress with the cutest headband that held her long (Y/H/C) locks out of her face. She looked adorable and I knew the guys were gonna have a laugh and Steve would be thrilled.

“Alright Cap let’s roll!” I said as I picked her up and twirled her. She giggled in my arms and then started squirming.

“Mommy, my shield!” she exclaimed looking around for the little plastic shield that she was adamant about carrying. I set her down and handed her the shield from the table. “Yay! I’m Captain merica!” she squealed running around shield in tow. I shook my head and gather up all our stuff to load the car down. We were going to a 4th of July fireworks show sponsored by the V.A. Sam, Bucky and Steve would be there and Hannah was so excited that she was finally going to meet Steve and Bucky. After loading up blankets to sit on, glow sticks, and a cake for Steve (since it was his birthday) I went inside to find my little Avenger. Walking back inside I saw her sitting on the rug in our living room drawing with her crayons.

“What are you drawing sweetheart?” I asked as I moved to stand behind her. She held up a few quickly drawn scribbled people on different sheets of paper.

“I drawd Unc’a Sam and Captain merica and Bucket” she smiled proudly. I forced myself not to laugh. She had been calling Bucky ‘bucket’ for the longest time and no matter how many times I tried to correct her, she always forgot.

“Wow, honey. Hand them to me so we don’t forget them. We’ve gotta go” I led her out by the hand and strapped her in her car seat. As we headed towards the V.A., Hannah was a bundle of energy.

“Is Captain merica gonna have his shield too mommy?” she asked hopefully?

“No sweetheart, he’s going to be wearing normal clothes today. His name is Steve honey and today is his birthday.” You chuckled.

“Steeb?” she giggled. “How old is he gonna be?”

“Really old honey,” I chuckled “he’ll be 98”

“He’s sooooo old mommy!” she laughed again. I shook my head as I parked the car and she started to bob in her seat, ready to get out. I unbuckled her and picked her up. Walking to the trunk to grab our stuff, I set her down and took her hand. Walking across the lawn, you spotted Sam, Steve and Bucky standing near a refreshment table. Unable to stop her, Hannah took off running towards Sam.

“UNC’A SAM!” she squealed as she latched onto his leg. Three sets of eyes looked down to the small child holding Sam’s leg captive. They all started to laugh once they saw her outfit as I reached them.

“Hey squirt!” Sam said as he pulled Hannah off his leg. He knelt down on her level and continued, “I love the dress, I think I know someone else who might like it too” he smirked and Steve knelt down in front of Hannah.

“Hi Hannah, I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Steve” he said with a smile. Hannah slid closer to Sam, but smiled at Steve.

“Hi” she waved and glanced back up at me, “he’s not an old man mommy!” Sam and Bucky howled with laughter and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. I shook my head.

“She asked me how old you’d be today and I told her 98. She said you were ‘sooooo old’” I laughed. Steve laughed again and turned back to Hannah.

“I really do love your dress Hannah, and that shield looks just like mine!” Hannah looked at him with adoration and gave him a big hug. “Whoa, you’re really strong! We might need you in the Avengers!” he smiled.

“Not so soon Cap. Hannah I want you to meet someone else” You said as Steve and Sam stood back up. Hannah looked up at Bucky and he kneeled in front of her. He seemed unsure of himself. He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Uh, hi there. So you’re Hannah? Your mom has told me a lot about you.” he said somewhat awkwardly. Hannah smiled and shook his human hand. She tilted her head and looked at his metal arm. Her eyes got bright and she looked at him excitedly.

“Oh! You’re da bucket man my mommy always talks about! Hi bucket!” I couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on Bucky’s face. He was trying so hard not to laugh and in the end he gave up and joined Sam, Steve and I in a good laugh.

“Yes I am Hannah. My name is Bucky.” He chuckled once more. Hannah was smiled and reached up to grab at the pictures she’d drawn for the three of them. She handed each of them their pictures, Bucky last. “Wow this is really good, doll” he said “thank you” Hannah ducked her head and pointed to a grey blob she’s drawn on the stick man’s body.

“That’s your shiny arm” she said quietly “I really like it.” Bucky smiled and thanked her as the first firework went off. I could tell that he was starting to warm up to her and it made my heart swell. Maybe it would all be okay, I thought as I watched the colors exploded into the sky…


End file.
